


I’m glad you’re not a detective

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [8]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: The Thin Man AU Part 2. A vague blend of now and the 1930s.





	I’m glad you’re not a detective

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For anniebean
> 
> Prompt: K: Kinky

Brendon groaned as Spencer laid a cold compress to his head. “What hit me?” he asked.

Spencer chuckled from behind him, on his right. “That last drink. How about a pick me up?”

“No!” yelled Brendon. He sat up and rubbed his head. “I can’t lie around all day. I have a Christmas tree to trim.” He tried to get out of bed on the left, but fell back down. “What’s the idea of pushing me?”

Spencer gapped at his husband as Brendon got up again and walked by him. The doorbell rang suddenly.

“I wonder who that is?” Brendon asked. He began working on the tree.

“Probably Santa,” Spencer smirked.

“I wish.” He walked back to the bedroom.

Spencer opened the door with a laugh. 

“Hello,” said the man at the door, Siska.

“Siska! Come in. It’s great to see you.”

Spencer led Siska to the couch and sat next to him.

“Alex said you were here. I was going to phone, but I thought I’d come see you.”

“Fine, fine. What are you drinking?”

“Nothing.”

Spencer blinked. “Well, that’s a mistake.”

Siska smiled. “Do you know what Kate is up too?”

“Alex’s mother? Does she have something to be up to?”

“Usually. She always tries to get money out of Butcher. I wanted to know if you were sleuthing for her.”

“Nope.” Spencer walked over to the bar and poured a drink. “You sure you don’t want one?”

Siska nodded. Spencer shrugged and walked back over.

“I haven’t been a detective in, oh, three years,” he said.

“Really?” Siska sounded surprised.

Spencer nodded. “Yep. My husband’s father died and left him a lumber mill and a railway and….some other things I take care of. What is all the fuss about any way? Butcher is absent minded and leaves all the time. Is he hiding?”

Siska shrugged. “I haven’t heard from him in four months.”

“Nothing?”

“Well, he sends money through Chiz, his secretary. I give it to him and he gives it to Butcher.”

“Chiz and Butcher are still going on?”

“Yeah, sure as fire.”

Spencer looked at Siska strangely. The phone rang then. Spencer reached for it. He handed it to Siska. “It’s for you.”

Brendon came out from the bedroom. “Is there a Mr. Siska? Oh. Sorry.”

Spencer smirked as Brendon glared at him. Spencer stood and made his way to Brendon.

“Excuse me,” Siska said into the phone. He held out his hand.

“This is Brendon, my husband.”

Brendon shook Siska’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you.” He went back to the phone.

Brendon poked Spencer in the side. Spencer pushed on Brendon’s arm. Brendon made a face at Spencer. Spencer made one back. Brendon pinched Spencer hard. Spencer raised his hand jokingly just as Siska turned back to them. Spencer smoothly put his arm around Brendon’s shoulders. They both smiled at Siska.

“Yes, well. That was Butcher. He wants to meet me,” Siska said. “Sorry to bother you Mr. Smith.”

“No problem.” They walked him to the door.

“Merry Christmas,” he said.

Brendon smiled until the door shut. “The next person who says Merry Christmas to me will get killed!”

Spencer laughed and kissed Brendon. “Don’t be such a Scrooge.”

“Hmmph!”

Spencer smiled. “I think I’m going to call Alex and let him know.” He picked up the phone and had a quick conversation. He hung up and sighed. Brendon came over and leaned against him.

“Why don’t we go to bed?”

“This early?” Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, yes.”

Spencer laughed and picked Brendon up. He screeched.

“Put me down!”

“I will. Later. Asta, you stay out here.” Spencer shut the door with his foot.

Asta whined and went to hide in the kitchen.


End file.
